


Belong to me

by ATMlearner



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATMlearner/pseuds/ATMlearner
Summary: JAJPPWP.WARMING*教皇Jensen（25）/王子Jared（15）.不受宠的王子被托付给新任教皇当作权利平衡之间的人质，Jared的雏鸟情节使两人关系日渐亲密。!!!Underage!!!腿交.自愿行为.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 8





	Belong to me

Padalecki王族的小王子Jared一向和他的教皇老师私交甚好，毕竟那位Ackles将他从小养大，甚至连出生的洗礼都是他亲自举行的。吃穿用度基本都由Ackles掌控，甚至在Jared刻意的亲和下两人也越过老师与学生间的那一条线。当他们独处一室时，Jared会乖巧的坐在椅子上任由Jensen抚摸他的头发；甚至会主动亲吻自己的老师，并请求进一步的触碰。过于亲密的距离让他得寸进尺的期望更多。

欲望就像是春雨后的种子落地生根，而当他无法停止这样的想法时，Jared决定做些什么。他在离开Jensen的房间前深呼吸以鼓起勇气，手指紧抓着华丽的衣摆让自己下定决心，“Ackles老师，我可以和你一起睡吗？就像每对恋人都做的那样？”与男人对视并发问时，Jared注意到那双令自己渴求的眸子将注意力集中在自己身上。就好像只有自己是他所能注意到的唯一一样，他感到自豪；而Jensen也就像他想象中的那样，挑起眉毛露出一个温和的笑容，带着特有的磁性嗓音，“如果你能从你的房间过来，而不被发现。”Jared在心里为这个回答小小的欢呼一声。

而现在Jared躺在自己的房间里回忆着自己的提议，在床上翻来覆去的矛盾。他不确定自己是否做好了准备为Jensen献出一切，但心脏跳动的频率使他能感受到近乎真实的爱意。这就和Jared从那些女孩口中听见的感受一样，他确信自己就像女孩渴求自己一样渴求Jensen。希望老师也是这么想的。Jared呢喃着从床上下来，随意塞点东西让被子看起来就像他从未离开一样。害怕因为脚步声让自己被发现，他甚至没有穿鞋，只堪堪穿着白色的睡衣和一件红色的披风，赤脚踩在瓷砖上的冰冷触感让他不由自主的颤栗。Jared控制着力道推开厚重的大门，尽量将木门剐蹭瓷砖发出的噪音最小化；想要和Jensen一起睡并不是一时兴起，而在Jared的策划中一切都被考虑在内。

Jensen不认为Jared会在今晚就找过来，路虽然不复杂，但想要避开巡逻的卫队、几乎是潜伏进自己房间还是有些困难。这样认为的他早早就换好了自己的睡衣，懒洋洋的坐在书桌边看书。所以当听见敲门声时他立刻放下书，从书架上取出在刀柄上镶了红宝石的匕首，快步且谨慎的靠近房间门。Jensen来不及开门就被比自己矮上一节的人撞个满怀，而他只抓紧了手中的匕首，一只手下意识的拉扯着人的头发让他露出脆弱的脖颈而另只手就顺势贴上去。男孩的笑容就算被匕首有任何变化，甚至更大，平日红润的小脸因为温度而变得有些苍白，“Ackles老师，我来了。”“Jared？”Jensen皱着眉收好匕首，仔仔细细的将他从头到尾打量一遍才走过去锁好门。“我没想到你今晚是就会来，路上遇见什么麻烦了吗？”Jared显得有些局促，他挠挠自己的头发，双腿因为运动和冰冷无法自控的微颤；触碰到柔软的毯子时，忍不住用脚趾搅了搅绒毛才回答Jensen：“没有给老师带来麻烦，我已经记熟他们的巡逻路线了。”“好吧男孩，快过来，下次记得穿上鞋。”Jensen无奈的摇摇头，弯腰将Jared抱在怀里放到自己的床上去才注意到他也只穿了睡衣和披风。白色的蕾丝将他装饰得像是易碎品一样精致，而红色的披风与其形成的鲜明对比，让他看起来更像是送上门的贡品；大概是因为心情的放松，平日间的气色也涌上脸来显得他更加稚嫩一点。这让Jensen忍不住亲吻他的唇，上面依旧带着城堡中的冷气，而显然冷空气并没有让男孩失去习惯。Jared熟练的伸手揽住Jensen的脖颈拉近两人的距离，舌尖跟着Jensen的动作行动，甚至自作主张的舔舐勾勒年长者的唇形。

在男孩呼吸开始急促时Jensen结束了这个过于亲密的吻，就算他不愿意承认，他也知道这表现得他们像是阔别已久的情人一样热切，“去床上待着？”他说。“好的，老师。”Jared伸手擦了擦嘴角亲吻而留下的痕迹，脱下披风钻到比自己的床大了一倍的床中央去，忍不住滚了滚；看见Jensen上来后才安分下来。Jared能感受到Jensen身上和平时不一样的感觉，他猜测大约是松垮的睡衣让他更加不像一个教皇，毕竟前任教皇就是胡子花白的百岁老人。“你在想什么，Jar？”Jensen自然的躺进床铺里将男孩抱在怀里，右腿放在男孩的腿上用自己的温度试图让Jared温暖起来。而显然这比想象中要有效得多，Jared在他怀里扭动着往他的胸口贴上去，臀部刚好抵在Jensen的裆部；但他的过于自然让Jensen以为这不过是自己的幻觉，直到Jared的手抚上他的手、以一种近乎色情的方式抚摸Jensen时他才反应过来——他的王子已经用自己的方式证明他的所需了。

Jared不确定Jensen是否明白他的意思，但他还是咬着下唇为自己打气，扭过身去与Jensen面对面。他说不清楚自己从那双眼睛里看见了什么，但Jared明白这就是允许的证明。于是他贴上Jensen的胸膛，像小猫一样舔舐教皇的住喉结吮吸亲吻。并满意于Jensen发出沉闷喘息时，所能感受到的喉结的震动。Jared此刻又像条鱼。他扶着Jensen的手臂滑进黑暗闷热的被里，手指搅着丝绸的衬衫抚上腹部再滑入睡裤熟练的撸动Jensen半勃的性器。Jared的确熟练于挑逗出爱人的欲望，但他从没做过这个：像个肮脏的婊子一样扯下老师的裤子，埋进麝香味的根源处舔舐。Jared的舌头顺着已经完全勃起的柱身上下滑动，黑暗给予他足够的勇气去完成这件事。他握上炙热用拇指磨蹭龟头边缘，湿热的口腔试探性的含住龟头处吸吮，再模仿着性交的动作一边晃动头抽动的同时吞入更多。Jensen感受着他的男孩热情的挑逗，暗骂一句用手抓住Jared的头发掌握主权加快抽动的速度；生涩的技术因人而让Jensen感到更多的快感，偶尔被牙齿磕磕碰碰带来的刺激更像是情趣。

Jensen做了一个吞咽动作用以安慰干燥的喉咙，声音早因为情欲而更加沙哑，“起来，Jar.”他呼唤着贪吃的男孩，直到毛茸茸的棕发从被子里钻出来。Jared的嘴边挂着他的前液和吞咽不及而流下的延液，嘴唇因为口交而红肿，甚至连眼睛都盈满水汽。男孩咳嗽几下努力将自己从情欲里脱身，身下的性器已经硬的让他有些难受，但他还是认真的回应Jensen的问题，“Yes?”“转身。”Jared点点头，像一只被驯服的犬一样跪趴着，面朝柔软的床单等待下一步的安排。过程中Jared不敢发出任何声音，因为他明白如果让他开口，那一定会让他的老师吃惊于自己的淫秽。操我，Jen，请狠狠的操我。他在脑海祈祷。然后Jared感受到他睡裤的滑落，上衣被撩到肩膀上去；肌肤敏感的被空气刺激出鸡皮疙瘩，又在Jensen的抚摸下恢复正常。Jensen跪在他身后让自己的勃起穿过他的会阴，甚至也触碰到Jared的睾丸。他温柔的贴在Jared的后背，一只手保持平衡一只手捏着男孩胸前的乳尖揉捏拉扯。温热的吐息在Jared的脖颈处逼迫他就范。Jared因Jensen的触碰颤抖起来，呜咽着昂头贴着Jensen的侧脸无助的蹭着。他想要我说什么，他想听什么。Jared试图理清楚思绪，却还是只能在爱人的爱抚下发出呻吟和无意义的单音。

“你真的想要这个对吗？”Jensen爱惜的亲吻Jared光滑的脖颈，在能被头发隐藏住的晦暗处留下吻痕。而Jared几乎快被胸前的酥麻和无法疏解的欲望折磨得发狂，只是胡乱的回应着，带着哭腔乞求，“我想要它，Jlease！”“That's my boy.”Jensen从Jared的身上起来，压低了男孩的腰，使他的臀部成为整具身子最高的地方，双手抱着双腿制造出可抽插的小洞。他恶意的用力蹭过会阴，感受被柔软又有些肌肉的大腿包裹的快感，它们挤压着柱身，抽动时龟头又蹭过Jared的睾丸。满意的听着男孩被快感折磨得哭泣的声音，再腾出一只手拍打他的臀部，“这就是你想要的？你想要当老师真正的婊子？你想要吗？”Jared大口的呼吸着维持气管的流通，初尝性事的羊羔只能成为献祭的处子。他的头脑早被近似做爱的姿势和会阴处带来的生理快感占满，臀部上传来的拍打也只让他的阴茎抽动得更加厉害。Jared呜咽着将头彻底埋进枕头里，却掩饰不住已经火热到耳根的热情，甚至连身子都微微泛红。他感受着Jensen的热情努力合拢腿让他更方便的操弄自己的大腿，这甚至让他能感受到阴茎上跳动的青筋。最后的理智准备让他将高潮的尖叫淹没在被褥里，Jensen却拉起他的略长的头发，让他将高昂的呻吟和哭泣暴露在空气之中。

始作俑者只是听着男孩的声音加快抽插后Jared几秒射出，两人的精液混合搅在床单和Jared的衣裤上，散发着浓重的汗液与腥味。他们就像是交娩完的动物一样交叠在一起，Jared几乎失去完全控制自己的力气，放任自己趴在一片狼藉里。我爱你，Jen。他呢喃。


End file.
